Efectos del alcohol
by icelorena
Summary: Para Sanji el alcohol es la mejor ayuda para dar rienda suelta a los sentimientos que tiene hacia el espadachín. Pero, ¿qué hará Zoro, resistirá a los encantos del cocinero o se dejará también llevar? Yaoi, si no te gusta,  no leas.
1. Seducción

_Disclaimer: Ni One Piece, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es obra del gran Eiichiro Oda._

_Nota: A aquellas personas que no les guste el yaoi, les aconsejo que no empiecen a leer. No os obligo a que me dejéis reviews , pero si lo haceís os pediría que por favor seáis críticos conmigo para así poder mejorar, pero, eso sí, que seáis respetuosos ya que es el primer fic que hago._

_Lo que aparece en cursiva son los pensamientos de los los __personajes._

**Efectos del alcohol **

**Capítulo 1. Seducción.**

Ya había anochecido, todos los miembros de la tripulación del Going Merry estaban ya dormidos a excepción de Zoro, que tenía guardia esa noche, y Sanji, que estaba sentado en el suelo de la cocina con una botella de sake en la mano. Tenía ya bastante cantidad de alcohol ingerida en el cuerpo y estaba visiblemente borracho. ¡ Joder ! Y encima el sake le recordaba más a él, a ese estúpido marimo que le traía de cabeza. ¿ Por qué se tenía que haber pillado precisamente él, todo un mujeriego y casanova, de un hombre, y no de uno cualquiera, sino de Roronoa Zoro, el tío más insensible y cavernícola que había conocido en su vida, o por lo menos con las personas, porque con sus katanas sí que era cuidadoso. Seguía tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la cocina se abrió y que por ella entraba el culpable de su situación actual.

Zoro estaba en cubierta. Le tocaba hacer hoy guardia e intentaba pasar la noche con su compañero incondicional: el sake. Ya había acabado con las dos botellas y decidió e ir a por más a la cocina. Se levantó y entonces vio la luz de la cocina encendida. Seguramente sería el cocinero que estaba terminando de recoger.

_-¡Genial!- pensó.- Así podré estar un rato con él a solas, aunque solo sea para pelear._

Caminó hasta allí, pero no se encontró con el Sanji que esperaba. Éste era totalmente nuevo para él: estaba completamente borracho. Nunca antes lo había visto beber de más, ni siquiera en las fiestas.

-Ei, cocinero, no te bebas todo el sake.-dijo con burla.

-No tengas tanta cara que la bebida es de todos.- contestó con bastante irritación en la voz.

-Uy, veo que el alcohol te agria el carácter.

-Pues eso, no estoy de humor. Déjame en paz.

-A ver, ¿ qué te pasa?- le preguntó el espadachín en un tono pasota, aunque verdaderamente sí que tenía interés en saber lo que le pasaba a su nakama, pero no lo reconocería ni bajo tortura.

- No te importa.

- ¡ Que me lo cuentes te he dicho!- le exigió el peliverde de manera desafiante.

- ¡ No quiero!- insistió el rubio más desafiante aún.

- ¿ Por qué?

-Porque no. ¡Oye dejame tranquilo por una maldita...- no pudo concluir la frase porque en ese mismo momento hizo presión contra la botella, y ésta se le rompió en su mano.

-¡Ah!-gritó Sanji.- ¡Mierda, mi mano!

Zoro pensaba lanzarle alguna broma tipo Mira que eres inutil, ero-cook, pero cuando vio la expresión de preocupación, tuvo una reacción muy diferente a la que es habitual en él.- Ei, Sanji, ¿estás bien? Dejame vértela.

-¿Eh?- miraba el rubio atónito.

-La mano.

-Ah, c-claro. N-No hace falta, seguro que es un corte de nada.-¿Qué? ¿ Zoro se estaba preocupando por alguien, y sobre todo por ÉL? Y lo más sorprendente, ¿le había llamado por su nombre? Claro, así luego pensaba lo que pensaba.

- Calla y déjame ver.- le cogió la mano de una forma tan delicada y suave que consiguió que al rubio le entrará un escalofrío que le recorrió por todo el cuerpo.

Zoro le tocaba la herida con el dedo pulgar lo mas suavemente posible, pero a pesar de eso, Sanji no pudo reprimir una queja de dolor.- Ah, aah.

-¿Te duele?

- No, esta bien.- mintió. Claro que le dolía pero por nada del mundo quería perder ese ínfimo contacto tan placentero con su más amado rival.

El espadachín se quitó el pañuelo del hombro y lo puso en la mano herida de su nakama.

-Zoro, no hace falta, de verdad. Estoy bien, mañana Chopper termina de curarme.

El peliverde se encontraba igual de atónito que el cocinero cuando lo llamo por su nombre, por lo que inconscientemente apretó el nudo que estaba haciendo en la mano demasiado fuerte.

-¡Au!- volvió a quejarse Sanji.

-Perdona, si es que soy un bruto. ¿Te duele?

-No, tranquilo, no ha sido nada.- Ahora sí que estaba realmente confundido:¡Zoro se estaba disculpando y además reconocía que era bruto! Esto era de lo más sorprendente. ¿Acaso el también había bebido más de la cuenta?

-Podías haber ido a por gasas.- Sanji no entendía por qué había utilizado el pañuelo, que debía ser importante para él, para taparle la herida de la mano.

-Estabas sangrando mucho.-se sonrojó y bajo la vista.

Sanji estaba embobado con el peliverde. Tenía que reconocerlo: estaba perdidamente enamorado de él. Y encima le trataba tan cariñosamente que simplemente no pudo resistir a darle un leve beso en la mejilla sonrojada del marimo, muy cerca de sus labios.

A Zoro ese leve contacto le erizó la piel por lo que no resultó muy convincente en su petición.- No vuelvas a hacer eso.

- Hacer qué..- preguntó con fingida inocencia.

- Sanji.- dijo aparentando lo más que pudo seriedad.

Éste último que había notado como se le había erizado la piel a su nakama más luego lo poco convincente que sonaba su convicción respondió con una sonrisa pícara.-Vale.

Después de unos segundos, Zoro finalmente rompió el silencio.

-Ya lo tienes.

- Gracias.

- Bueno, pues ahora levántate y vete a dormir.

Sanji intento ponerse en pié, pero al intentar apoyar una pierna perdió el equilibrio. Por suerte, "su" marimo le cogió por la cintura para evitar que cayera al suelo. El rubio pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se junto más al cuerpo del guerrero para quedar a la altura del oído y susurrarle de manera endiabladamente seductora.- Vas a tener que llevarme a la cama porque no puedo poner ni un pie en el suelo sin caerme.

Zoro tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no excitarse ante tan cercano contacto, pero no pudo evitar volver a ruborizarse ante aquellas palabras con doble intención. Lanzó un suspiro para sí y levantó al cocinero quedando éste por encima de su cintura. Sanji apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de su amado, cosa que Zoro aprovechó para oler su rubia melena, que desprendía un cierto olor olor a tabaco, pero para nada desagradable. ¡ Maldita sea! No se quería aprovechar de la situación, pero es que el cocinero se lo ponía a huevo. Seguramente a la mañana siguiente no se acordaría de nada más de que se pilló una buena cogorza y que tendría como consecuencia una gran resaca que pagaría con la parte masculina de la tripulación, porque con sus chicas seguiría siendo el mismo lameculos idiota de siempre. Las envidiaba e incluso a veces no podía evitar llegar a odiarlas un poco, pero luego se recriminaba a él mismo por ello. Ellas no tenían la culpa, la culpa era exclusivamente suya por amar a un mujeriego declarado como Sanji y tener la certeza de que nunca tendría ninguna posibilidad.

-Oi, Zoro.

-Dime.-lanzó un suspiro de resignación.

-Estás muy guapo con te sonrojas.- le dio otro leve beso a la altura del hombro.

-¡Joder Sanji!-intentó ponerse serio pero sus sonrojadas mejillas le delataban.

- Puedes quedarme aquí.- sugirió poniéndole unos ojitos tiernos pero a la vez seductores que clavó junto con los del espadachín.

- No me tientes.- seguían manteniendo la mirada el uno con el otro hasta que Zoro desvió la mirada a un lado.

Salieron de la cocina y bajaron las escaleras pero cuando ya estaban por pisar el último peldaño, Zoro tropezó con un destornillador y rodó al suelo cayendo justo debajo del rubio.

_-Maldito Ussop, mañana cuando lo pille se va a enterar._

Se tocó a un lado de la cabeza, le dolía bastante y seguramente le saldría un buen chichón.

- Vaya leche te has pegado, marimo.- Sanji no paraba de reírse.

Éste volvía a ser el Sanji de siempre, con el que no paraba de incordiarse mutuamente.- Pero qué dices, si ha...- Sanji bajó la mano de su nakama de la cara y enlazó los dedos con los suyos. Después empezó a dar suaves y tiernos besos en la zona dolorida.

- ¿ Te duele?

- Un poco, pero no hace fa...-Sanji colocó su dedo índice de la mano libre que tenía en los labios de Zoro.

- Déjame que yo también te cure a ti.

Siguió dándole besos por un rato más. El siguiente paso que realizó fue separar sus dedos con los del espadachín e ir acariciando el brazo hasta llegar al cuello, para luego ir a parar a su oreja y mover ligeramente los pendientes haciendo que sonara un leve sonido al balancearlos entre sí. Luego empezó a bajar por el torso del espadachín muy lentamente hasta llegar al final, donde se paró y se percató de la erección ya sufrida por parte del espadachín. Sonrío para sí mismo y se dio cuenta que había dejado de lado la cara del guerrero, que tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio disfrutando del momento. Tenía todas las facciones de la cara relajadas y tenía un ligero tono rojo. Era una imagen sin lugar a dudas muy tierna pero también sexy. ¿ Quién le iba a decir que el ex-cazador tenía es faceta tan desconocida? Le mordió levemente la punta de la nariz y luego deslizó su lengua por ella. Dejando atrás la nariz, fijó su objetivo en otros puntos de la cara, hasta que finalmente solo le quedó un sitio donde explorar. Acercó sus labios peligrosamente a la boca del espadachín pero en ese momento, como si Zoro hubiera despertado de un largo trance, colocó sus manos en la cara de Sanji , y le dijo mirándole fijamente.- Yo no soy Nami o Robin.

Continuará...

**Notas finales: **Es malo, lo sé, pero recordad que es mi primer fic. El segundo capítulo lo subiré a finales de semana, depende como ande de tiempo y, sobre todo, como ande el ordenador.


	2. Una confesión y una peticiónParte I

**Disclaimer: **One Piece y sus personajes no son propiedad mía, sino de Eiichiro Oda.

**Notas: **Quería dar las gracias a las personas que me han leído y para las que me dejaron un comentario.

_Les recuerdo que lo que aparece en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2. Una confesión y una petición. Parte I.<strong>

Zoro no pudo evitar que se le volviera a erizar la piel cuando un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al sentir como Sanji cogía su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos. Después empezó a besar la zona dolorida de una forma dulce y tierna, solo como él sabía hacerlo.

- ¿Te duele?- le preguntó Sanji.

- Un poco, pero no hace fa...- no pudo concluir la frase ya que el cocinero colocó el dedo índice de la otra mano que le quedaba libre en los labios del espadachín.

- Déjame que yo también te cure a ti.- pronunció esas palabras de una forma tan sensual que Zoro se quedó paralizado y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de los besos que recibía por parte del cocinero. A pesar de la forma tan efímera en que el rubio se los daba con la intención de aliviarle el dolor, surgía el efecto contrario, le dolía aún más. Pero no iba a rechistar, ese era sin lugar a dudas el dolor más placentero que había experimentado en su vida, y por nada del mundo iba a desaprovecharlo. Se sentía un miserable por aprovecharse de esto; el cocinero estaba borracho, y en vez de llevarle a la cama y dejar que descansara, se aprovechaba de su situación y se dejaba querer por él, ya que sabía perfectamente que mañana no se acordaría de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo ahora.

Después de un rato, Sanji dejo la cara y separó la mano que tenía cogida con la del espadachín y le fue acariciando el brazo en forma ascendente hasta que después llegó al cuello para luego, posteriormente, ir a su oreja derecha y realizar un leve balanceo con los pendientes que emitieron un pequeño sonido al chocarse entre sí. Posteriormente empezó a recorrer el torso del guerrero por encima de la camiseta blanca que llevaba puesta siguiendo como referencia la enorme cicatriz que tenía en mitad de su pecho. Zoro al pensar que el siguiente lugar en el que iría a para la mano de Sanji sería su entrepierna sufrió una fuerte erección en ese momento y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para que no se le escapara un gemido.

_- Sanji, no me hagas esto por favor._

Quería pararle, quería no dejarse llevar, pero simplemente no podía. Con Sanji era distinto, todo era distinto. Él le hacía sentir cosas que nadie le había hecho sentir antes. Una mínima, una mínima y simple caricia le hacía sentir cosas que jamás pensó que podía llegar a sentir. Pero para sorpresa suya, y en el fondo decepción, cuando Sanji llegó al final de la cintura, el cocinero paró en seco y volvió a centrarse de nuevo en la cara. Zoro sonrió para sí. Aunque el cocinero pudiera resultar en muchas ocasiones un baboso con las mujeres, él era todo un experto en el juego de la seducción, él sabía muy bien como hacer que un amante sucumbiera a sus encantos. Y él era tan idiota que se estaba dejando vencer, ni siquiera estaría pensando en él, seguramente pensaría que él era... Por eso cuando el cocinero estaba a escasos milímetros de juntar sus labios, el guerrero se incorporó lo mejor que pudo y cogió la cara del rubio entre sus manos y dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos.-Yo no soy Nami o Robin.

El cocinero se quedo paralizado en ese momento. No sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. ¿A qué venía ahora esa tontería? Sí es verdad que era un mujeriego empedernido y que se la pasaba todo el día correteando detrás de las chicas; pero aunque estaba borracho, era plenamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Intentó demostrárselo volviéndolo a besar, pero nuevamente el espadachín le apartó.

- Sanji, escúchame. Mañana cuando todo esto pasé te arrepentirás de lo que estás haciendo.

- No.- negó con la cabeza completamente seguro y sin titubear ni un segundo.

- ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?- Zoro le miraba atónito, pero también inconscientemente esperanzado. ¿Qué le estaba queriendo decir? No, no podía tener esperanzas. No con Sanji.

- Que no. Que sé lo que hago y lo que quiero. Que te quiero a tí. Que tú eres lo más importante para mí, más que mis damiselas, más que todo. Que quiero estar contigo siempre, amanecer por tu lado, cocinar para tí, todo. Lo quiero todo de tí. Porque te amo. Te amo, Zoro.

Ahora sí que Zoro estaba descolocado: ¡Sanji se le había declarado! Sanji, "su" Sanji le estaba diciendo que le amaba. Pero a pesar de que había soñado con este momento desde hace mucho tiempo, no se sentía alegre, más bien todo lo contrario. Esta declaración solo podía ser parte de los efectos del alcohol, que no eran esos sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él.

_- Es mentira. Yo a Sanji no le caigo bien, e incluso puede hasta que me odie._

Pensar en que la persona que amaba pudiera odiarlo, le ponía sumamente triste. Pero esa era la autentica y dolorosa realidad, no al revés. ¿Cómo Sanji, un hombre tan atractivo y elegante, que además babeaba por cualquier fémina que pasara por delante de su campo de visión, se iba a fijar en un hombre, y precisamente en él? Pero lo más doloroso sin duda, era esa vaga esperanza que siempre mantenía guardada en su interior, y que el cocinero había conseguido que aumentara por culpa de sus palabras.

Sanji al ver que el espadachín no salía del asombro inicial,se acerco al espadachín, rodeó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y juntó sus labios con los del peliverde. Empezó a moverlos lentamente saboreando cada centímetro de la boca contraria. Después cogió su mano con la del espadachín y se la colocó en su miembro. El espadachín empezó a acariciarlo tímidamente cosa que provocó un pequeño gemido en el cocinero. Se separó un momento de la boca de Zoro para pronunciarle de la manera más suplicante posible.- Hazme el amor, Zoro.

Después de unos segundos de silencio manteniendo el contacto visual, finalmente el espadachín jaló a Sanji por los hombros y le tumbó al suelo. Lo besó salvajemente y continuó bajando por su cuello y torso. A medida que Zoro intensificaba más los besos, el cocinero acrecentaba más sus ahogados gemidos. Se habían dejado sucumbir por la locura y el placer y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>Es un poco corto este capítulo, pero intentaré que el siguiente contenga más palabras. No digo para cuando actualizaré porque como me anda tan mal el ordenador, no sé si será pronto o tarde. Lo que si puedo prometer es que no lo dejaré colgado como ha pasado con otros. Si dejan reviews, les pido que sean duros, pero sin pasarse, eh.


	3. Una confesión y una peticiónParte II

**Disclaimer:** El rollo de siempre, esto no es mío sino de Oda, bla, bla, bla y más bla.

**Advertencia: **Este capítulo contiene lemon, no sé si de categoría M o MA ( es que no los diferencio muy bien, sorry). He intentado que no sea muy vulgar, no se si lo habré conseguido. Bueno, a lo que voy, que los que no hayan leído en su vida cosas de este tipo, no sé si decirle que lo lea o no, ya que tampoco es que sea imprescindible para la historia.

Para los que sí lo vayan a leer, solo espero que lo disfruten aunque solo sea un poquito.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3. Una confesión y una petición. Parte II.<strong>

Zoro empezó a besar salvajemente el torso de Sanji por encima de su camisa. Parecía realmente desesperado, como un cazador que por fin había conseguido a su presa después de mucho tiempo de carencia. Le arrancó la camisa de un plumazo haciendo que varios de sus botones rodaran por el suelo de la cubierta. Atrapó con sus labios uno de los rosados pezones de su amante y comenzó a mordisquearlo provocando en el cocinero pequeños gemidos, mezcla del dolor y el placer que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

- Zoro,..ah...para. Me...duele...ah.-le pidió el rubio con la voz entrecortada debido a los jadeos que le provocaba su camarada.

- Tú eras el que quería esto.-Zoro no entendía a qué venía eso ahora, cuando había sido el mismo el que se lo había pedido. Él lo único que había hecho era ceder después de haber intentado resistirse durante mucho rato a las constantes indirectas y provocaciones de parte del rubio. Ahora ya era demasiado tarde, ya no iba dejarlo ir. Lo iba a hacer suyo, lo quería hacer suyo, que gritara de placer, oírle gemir su nombre, que estuviera rojo, con la respiración dificultosa. Y le daba igual que ahora se echase para atrás, lo iba hacer suyo con todas las consecuencias; y si el cocinero no quería, en estos momentos, no le importaría tomarlo, aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad. Siguió bajando hasta llegar a su ombligo, el cual también mordisqueó y lamió con su lengua.

Claro que el cocinero quería esto, hacía mucho tiempo que lo deseaba. Pero él quería que fuera de otra manera. No sabía exactamente cómo definirlo, como algo más tierno, más íntimo. No un simple polvo para desahogarse momentáneamente. Y así se lo hizo saber lo mejor que pudo ya que sus constantes jadeos no le dejaban hablar con facilidad.- Sí,...ah...pero qui...quiero que sea...ah,ah...de otra forma,ah,ah.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que quieres que sea?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona en la cara. Fue quitándole el cinturón, y posteriormente empezó a desabrochar los botones del pantalón.

A pesar de que al rubio no le gustó la manera en que le había preguntado, decidió, aún así, responderlo.- Quiero que sea especial.

Entonces, ahí fue cuando, Zoro se apartó del cocinero, avergonzado por la actitud que había tomado con él y por lo que casi llega a hacerle. Lo que menos quería era haberle hecho daño o que se hubiera sentido menospreciado. Deseaba tanto a Sanji que se había dejado llevar por la locura y no había tomado en cuenta los sentimientos de la persona que amaba. Agachó la cabeza y pronunció lo siguiente tan bajo que el cocinero apenas pudo oírlo.- Perdona.

Sanji, al ver la cara con las mejillas sonrojadas de su nakama, no pudo evitar sonreír. Se le veía tan tierno, tan..niño. Sí, tan niño. Esa era la palabra adecuada para definir su expresión. Como a un niño al que acababan de recriminar por haber hecho algo malo. El posible enfado que pudiera tener se le pasó en ese momento; y se lo quiso demostrar posando levemente sus labios en los los suyos.

- Bueno, ¿qué, continuamos? ¿No te habrás rebotado?

- ¿Eh?- Zoro levantó la vista y miró a Sanji realmente atónito. ¿Le estaba diciendo a su manera que continuara? ¿Qué no estaba enfadado?

Como si Sanji pudiera leer los pensamientos del peliverde, despejó todas las dudas que éste pudiera tener.- No, no estoy enfadado.-empezó morder la oreja donde tenía situados los pendientes, colocó una de sus manos alrededor de su oreja, se arrimó más a él y le susurró de manera más seductoramente posible.- Aún tenemos algunas horas por delante hasta que amanezca,...- le sonrió pícaramente y prosiguió.-...que, o bien podemos pasarlas aquí sentados aburridos, o mejor, podemos aprovecharlas haciendo algo más interesante. ¿Qué decides, marimo?

Zoro ante las nuevas insinuaciones de el cocinero, notó de nuevo la fuerte presión que ejercía su miembro sobre sus pantalones como prueba evidente de que se estaba volviendo a excitar.

- No quiero hacerte daño.- le dijo el espadachín con una sonrisa visiblemente triste.

- ¿Eso significa que eliges la segunda propuesta?

Zoro asintió con la cabeza.

- Bueno, pues si no quieres hacerme daño, déjamelo a mí.

- No pienso ser el uke.

- Ya lo sé, me refiero a que me dejes llevar el ritmo a mí.

- Ah, vale.-Aún así seguía sin estar muy convencido, pero aceptó para no perder la segunda oportunidad que tenía con el rubio.

Sanji acercó su boca junto con la del espadachín, quién entreabrió lentamente la suya para dejar entrar al cocinero. Estuvieron un rato así, conociendo cada rincón del otro. A Zoro le encantaba sentir los labios finos y suaves de su amado, con ese sabor tan indiscutible a tabaco y algún postre afrodisiaco que seguramente hubiese preparado para sus chicas. ¡No, mierda! No quería pensar en eso, ahora era él quien estaba con Sanji e iba a disfrutar de ese momento sin importarle las consecuencias que le podrían acarrear al día siguiente. Ese era su momento e iba a aprovecharlo.

El cocinero levantó los brazos de Zoro y le quitó la camisa blanca para empezar a besar el torso desnudo del guerrero suavemente, no tenía prisa. Quería conocer y recorrer cada parte del musculoso cuerpo de su oponente. Se centró principalmente en la gran cicatriz que recibió en su batalla más dura. Luego cogió un pezón del moreno pecho y empezó a lamerlo y a morderlo provocando en el espadachín ahogados gemidos que intentaba reprimir mordiendo sus labios con los dientes. Con una de sus manos agarró el otro penzón y repitió la misma acción, y con la otra la metió debajo de sus pantalones y agarró su miembro y empezó a masajearlo. Ante esto, el peliverde tuvo que morder tan fuerte sus labios para no soltar un grito que provocó que un hilillo de sangre saliera de estos. Sanji al verlo, le beso para lamerle la sangre y soltó momentáneamente la mano que agarraba el pezón para acariciarle tiernamente en la mejilla.

- No te reprimas, déjate llevar.- le sonrió y se volvió a centrarse en su tarea.

Zoro le hizo caso y se dejo llevar libremente, sin resistirse. Sus gemidos cada vez eran más sonoros ya que el rubio aumentaba cada vez más la intensidad del ritmo. Aunque le hubiese gustado seguir eternamente así, el peliverde también quería proporcionarle placer a él. Levantó su rostro con las manos y le dijo cariñosamente.-Déjame a mí también.

- No hace falta, de verdad; con que tú disfrutes es más que suficiente para mí.

- Insisto, quiero hacerlo.- Sabía que a Sanji le gustaba complacer a las mujeres, y en los aspectos de cama no iba a ser menos. Pero él era un hombre, no tenía porque tratarlo de igual manera.

- Vale.

- Túmbate.- le recostó contra el suelo empujándolo levemente con las manos.

Zoro se acercó hasta el pecho de su amante, pero éste le detuvo apoyando las manos contra el suyo.- Se suave, ¿vale?

- Tranquilo.- Le dio un suave besó en los labios.

Realizó la misma tarea que había emprendido minutos antes, pero esta vez de una forma más suave y lenta. No tenía prisa. Quería recorrer cada centímetro del cuerpo de su amado, y así lo hizo provocando pequeños gemidos que iban aumentando a medida que poco a poco aumentaba él también la intensidad de sus caricias, mordidas y lamidas. Luego terminó de quitarle los pantalones y los calzoncillos dejándolo completamente desnudo. Le contempló maravillado por unos segundos. Cogió el endurecido miembro del rubio y se lo introdujo en su boca y empezó a lamerlo de arriba a abajo. El rubio agarró los cortos cabellos del peliverde para que aumentará el ritmo hasta el punto de que la velocidad llegó a un punto salvajemente animal y casi desesperada.

- Ah...Zoro...ah...así,así...métela, métetela hasta el fondo...ah,ah...más rápido, Zoro, más rápido.- gemía Sanji con una voz tan ahogada y ronca que casi le costaba hasta salirle la voz.

Cuando el peliverde vio que el cocinero estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis y derramarse en su boca, paró repentinamente y volvió a subir por su frágil y pálido cuerpo mientras notaba como las manos del rubio posaban sobre su cintura e iba desabrochando los botones de su pantalón para que finalmente terminará en el resto de las prendas que lo único que hacían era estorbar puestas en las figuras de los encendidos amantes.

- Oye Sanji, que si tu quieres yo puedo ser el uke. No me importa, de...- Zoro lo único que deseaba es que el rubio se sintiera seguro y que disfrutara de este momento tanto como lo estaba haciendo él. No le importaba que lugar tenía que ocupar, solo quería pasar con el esa primera y única vez que estaría con él. Intentó explicarle todo eso, pero un dedo se posó sobre su boca haciéndolo callar.

- Shh..No, quiero que seas tú.

Acto seguido, Sanji cogió la mano de Zoro y lamió lentamente tres de sus dedos, lo tumbó contra la madera de cubierta y se sentó encima de él. Sabía que iba a resultar doloroso, por lo que fue introduciendo poco a poco uno de los dedos de la mano del peliverde. El primero apenas le dolió, por lo que después de indagar un poco, metió el segundo. Con el segundo, la invasión fue más dolorosa y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que no se le salieran unas cuantas lágrimas de sus párpados. Después de acostumbrarse a la invasión de dos dedos, empezó a moverlos con la finalidad de dilatar su entrada. Por último, repitió la misma acción con el tercero, pero, aunque lo hizo de la manera más suave, ahí sí que no pudo contener llorar intensamente. Se sentía avergonzado, no quería parecer débil frente a su rival, a él seguramente le habría decepcionado esa reacción tan humillante.

Desde el suelo, Zoro contemplaba embobado como Sanji se iba masturbando. Era seductora y endiabladamente bello. Sus facciones, su cabello suave y sedoso, su cuerpo, todo. Todo era perfecto en él, a diferencia de él, que es todo aspero, bruto y lleno de heridas y cicatrices, y no solo en lo referente al aspecto físico. Al advertir como el cocinero tenía los ojos llorosos, tuvo que reprimir el deseo de levantarse y aliviarle de alguna forma el dolor. Pero no quería incomodarlo, ya que estaba seguro de que al cocinero no le gustaría que alguien le tuviera lastima, y menos él. Aunque cuando el cocinero empezó a llorar, le dio igual todo lo pensado anteriormente y se levantó a consolarlo. Estaba también ligeramente rojo. Y le pareció realmente tierno, pero no lo quería ver sufrir, prefería verle tranquilo y sonriente. Le proporcionó cálidos y tiernos besos para secarle las lagrimas que asomaban por sus ojos.

- Perdona.- se disculpó Sanji y apoyó su cara sobre el hombro del espadachín.

- Tranquilo. No pasa nada.- le sonrió para tranquilizarle y le besó la mejilla.- Déjame a mí.- apartó la mano de Sanji con la suya y la dejó en el suelo, y fue esta vez él quien tomo el control sobre las embestidas en la entrada de Sanji. Mientras tanto, le intentaba gratificar con besos y caricias por el rostro y la espalda para que se olvidara del dolor. Finalmente los quejidos dieron paso a oleadas de placer inimaginables para el cocinero.

- Vamos Zoro, hazlo ya.- gemía el rubio cada vez más intensamente.

- Espera, te tengo que preparar antes. Ten paciencia.

A Sanji se le hacía insoportablemente placentera la espera. Lo único que deseaba era sentir ya dentro de él al peliverde. Quería sentirlo, y lo que menos le importaba era el dolor que eso podía causarle. Después de un rato, Zoro retiró por fin los dedos de su entrada y fue introduciendo su órgano viril lo más pausadamente que el cocinero le permitía.

- Oye Zoro, hazlo ya, joder.- le reclamaba desesperado ya el rubio.

- Te he dicho que esperes. Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan estrecho.

- ¿Qué has dicho marimo de mierd-...? Ah.- Sanji se vio interrumpido por un nuevo quejido de dolor.

- No ves. Lo que yo te decía.- le contestó Zoro con una sonrisa altanera.

Sanji iba a responderle pero luego se percató de lo que estaban haciendo y sonrió para sí. ¡No podía ser! Hasta en este tipo de situaciones siempre terminaban discutiendo. No iban a cambiar nunca. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió la penetración completa por parte del peliverde.

- Ah,ah...- se quejaba Sanji.

- Tranquilo, pronto pasará.- Zoro intentaba tranquilizarle acariciándole la espalda.

- Lo sé.- le sonrió para tranquilizarle. Lo que menos quería era que el peliverde parara.

Sanji finalmente terminó acostumbrándose a la invasión y movió sus caderas invitando al espadachín que empezará ya a moverse. Zoro lo atrajo más hacía él provocando que al cocinero se le arqueara la espalda por el placer que le había causado ese movimiento. Éste enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura y rodeó el cuello del guerrero con sus brazos. Empezaron a moverse primero lentamente para luego ir aumentando a un ritmo frenético que era dolorosamente placentero. Sus respiraciones profundas y sus gemidos ahogados provocaban una melodiosa combinación irresistible para los encantados amantes.

- Ah, Zoro,m-más duro,dame más marimo, que tú puedes,...ah, ah.

- Sanji...- jadeaba Zoro.-...v-vete a la m-mierda.

- Ah,ah...p-prefiero que me des por culo.

Los dos estaban a esas alturas a límites insospechables de placer y ninguno aguantaría mucho más tiempo. El espadachín agarró la erección del cocinero y volvió a masajearla lo más salvajemente posible, mientras continuaba embistiendo en la entrada de su amante.

- Ah, Zoro. No puedo más, me voy a...

- Córrete para mí.- le pidió con convicción.

- Te amo Zoro, te amo.- ante esa petición, Sanji no pudo hacer más que concedérsela y derramó el líquido en la mano de su nakama. Fue el orgasmo más maravilloso que había experimentado nunca. Para él ese orgasmo había sido algo más que deseo físico o carnal. Era una sensación cálida y placentera que le hacía sentirse lleno tanto física como espiritualmente.

El espadachín al escuchar esas palabras de boca del cocinero, acabó corriéndose dentro de Sanji antes de lo previsto. Para él también fue la oleada más placentera de su vida, pero a diferencia del rubio, el peliverde sintió además un profundo sentimiento de culpabilidad que le hacía sentirse roto por dentro.

Se quedaron un rato así, mirándose intensa y profundamente intentando descifrar los pensamientos del otro. Fue Sanji quien rompió el silencio.

- Bueno, ¿y? ¿Qué te ha parecido?.- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

- Ha sido...- intentaba buscar la palabra adecuada hasta que finalmente concluyó.- ha sido perfecto.

Sanji le sonrió satisfecho por la respuesta que le había dado. Zoro salió del interior del cocinero, cosa que hizo que éste emitiera un ronco gemido, y se dejó caer de espalda con los ojos cerrados intentado ser consciente de lo que acababa de suceder. Sanji se tumbó junto a él y volvió a besarlo de nuevo, cosa que Zoro correspondió inmediatamente. Cuando se separaron, Zoro comenzó a hablar.

- Sanji, quiero que sepas que lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, lo he hecho...- Zoro hablaba con voz triste y melancólica. Era difícil admitir abiertamente el sentimiento que tenía hacia su camarada. Pero debía decírselo. Por lo menos si al día siguiente se acordaba de lo que había ocurrido ahora, lo mejor sería que supiera la razón por la que finalmente había terminado cediendo a sus incitaciones.- ...bueno, que lo he hecho porque, yo, yo...

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>Sé que el lemon no es nada del otro mundo, pero no seáis malos que es el primero que hago. Eso sí, sacadme todos los fallos que veáis, así puedo mejorar y no volver a cometerlos. Bueno, y por último agradeceros que me leáis y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	4. Conversación a noche

Guau, un mes y medio sin actualizar. Espero al menos que la espera haya merecido la pena.

**Notas:** Lo que va encomillado y en cursiva es la voz de la inconsciencia, y como siempre, el guión y la cursiva es los pensamientos del personaje. Nada más, disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4. Conversación a medianoche<strong>

- Sanji, quiero que sepas que lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, lo he hecho...- al cocinero no le gustó el tono de voz que salía de los labios del espadachín. Aparte de que era raro viniendo de él, no comprendía por qué carajo se mostraba ahora de esa manera tan melancólica. Acababan de hacer el amor, de entregarse plenamente el uno al otro. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan cabizbajo? De repente una duda cruzó por su mente, ¿y si el espadachín no tenía los mismos sentimientos hacía él? Él no le había dicho nada al respecto. Pero por otra parte sabía que, a pesar de todo, Zoro era una persona sincera. Él no hubiese accedido a acostarse con él, si no sintiese lo mismo. Por lo que borró esos negativos pensamientos de su cabeza y esbozó una enorme sonrisa, por lo que venía a continuación.

-...bueno, que lo he hecho porque, yo, yo...- ante la sonrisa de felicidad de su nakama, a Zoro se le acrecentó aún más el sentimiento de culpabilidad. Daba por seguro, que el cocinero, al día siguiente, no se acordaría de nada de lo ocurrido ahora. Pero también tenía la certeza de que si Sanji llegará a recordarlo, no expresaría esa misma cara sonriente y feliz. Por eso debía confesarle sus sentimientos, para que así el cocinero nunca pensase que solo se acostó con él con la finalidad de reírse o aprovecharse de su situación. Por lo que después de un breve silencio que les pareció eterno a ambos amantes, Zoro decidió proseguir.

_- Vamos, marimo idiota. Confiesa de una maldita vez.- pensaba el rubio ya desesperado por el silencio de su compañero._

Cuando estuvo a punto de volver a articular palabra, el chirrido de una puerta procedente del cuarto de los chicos, interrumpió su momento. De ella, salía un muchacho con una cicatriz horizontal en la mejilla izquierda, justo debajo del ojo.

- ¡LUFFY!- gritaron los dos al unísono.

- Caarne...- pronunciaba el capitán totalmente hipnotizado en busca de su mayor tesoro. Se encontraba somnoliento por lo que no vio a los dos jóvenes desnudos, sino que fue en dirección al único lugar donde podría encontrar tal manjar.

- Este cabrón, ya viene a saquear mi cocina.- hizo amago de levantarse, pero debido a su estado, al intentar poner un pie en la madera, cayó encima del espadachín. Éste al sentir nuevamente el contacto de su piel contra el de su amado, sintió otra vez un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal y se le volvió a erizar la piel.

Sanji notó la misma reacción en su nakama y juntó sus labios con los de el espadachín para proporcionarle un apasionado beso.

Recorrieron la boca opuesta compitiendo por cual de los dos tomaba el poder. Finalmente fue Zoro quien ganó la partida, aunque al cocinero no le importó absolutamente nada ser vencido por su rival; si no todo lo contrario, le encantaba dejarse llevar por los besos y caricias que le daba su amante por todo el cuerpo. Cuando sintieron la necesidad de tomar aire, se separaron a escasos milímetros de sus bocas, aunque muy a su pesar. Respiraron los dos el mismo aire mirándose intensamente a los ojos hasta que sus respiraciones fueron volviendo poco a poco a la normalidad. Cuando regresaron a la realidad, el cocinero se percató de algo que había olvidado completamente cuando estaba en brazos del peliverde.

- Mierda, fijo que el idiota este ya se ha zampado la mitad de la despensa.

- No te preocupes, ahora voy.- posó su mano en la mejilla y le sonrió para tranquilizarle. Se levantó y fue en dirección a la cocina, que seguramente se encontraría en estos momentos toda alborotada por la invasión del hambriento capitán.

Pero al intentar levantarse, el rubio se abalanzó sobre él y aprisionó fuertemente sus labios con los suyos, dejando al guerrero casi sin respiración.

- No, déjalo.- le dijo el rubio.- Total, mañana desembarcamos. Podemos tomar provisiones.

- ¿Estás seguro?- miraba atónito el espadachín. Desde luego, no podía negarse que estaba realmente bebido. Porque de lo contrario, Sanji jamás hubiese dejado que el atolondrado de su capitán entrase en "su" cocina, como así la llamaba él, para asaltarla a mitad de la noche y robar todo lo allí se le antojara.

"_Cosa de la que tú te has aprovechado."- le acusó una impetuosa vocecilla que procedía de la razón y el inconsciente._

Zoro sacudió la cabeza a los lados para quitarse esos molestos e irritantes pensamientos.

- Sí, no quiero que te vallas. Quedate conmigo, por favor.- le suplicó el cocinero. No quería que nada ni nadie le estropeara el maravilloso momento que estaba viviendo con la persona que amaba. Nunca pensó que podría pasar ésto. Estar con el peliverde sin pelear por tonterías; aunque haciendo honor a la verdad, porque él siempre intentaba ser sincero hacía los demás y consigo mismo, muchas de las disputas que frecuentaba con su nakama eran provocadas por él mismo. Su objetivo era claro: conseguir la única atención que podía tener de él sin la necesidad de reconocer abiertamente sus sentimientos. Pero esa noche todo era distinto. No sabía si sería la embriaguez, o la ternura y la delicadeza con la que Zoro le había tratado; pero en estos precisos instantes, el cocinero, el encantador y seductor de mujeres, no se conformaba solamente con las peleas diarias. Ahora mismo no le preocupaba ni estar enamorado de un hombre, ni que fuera Zoro el causante de su ahora descubierta homosexualidad, ni el qué dirán, ni nada de nada. Nada era ahora lo más mínimante preocupante para no confesar a todo el mundo lo que sentía por Zoro. Se tumbó en el suelo de la cubierta, sacó un cigarrillo, lo prendió y se lo colocó en los labios para exhalar el humo y formar círculos en el aire.

- Túmbate.- invitó al espadachín a sentarse junto a él.

Zoro estaba embobado con el elegante movimiento de dedos con el que el cocinero encendió el cigarrillo, más luego lo sensual que le resultó observar como salía de su boca el humo. Por lo que se sobresaltó al oír la petición del fumador, pero decidió obedecerlo sumisamente, como un pequeño cachorrillo.

Sanji acarició sus cortos cabellos verdes tiernamente debido a la vulnerabilidad que percató en esos momentos. Era imposible de creer. El gran Roronoa Zoro, vulnerable y débil. Quiso abrazarle y protegerle, pero le resultaba sumamente ridículo. Aunque le costara admitirlo, debía de reconocer que el espadachín poseía una fuerza y resistencia que a él mismo en muchas ocasiones hubiese deseado tener. Por esa razón no veía compatible actuar de manera protectora con el peliverde.

- Hace ya un buen rato que no se le oye.- se percató Zoro refiriéndose al muchacho moreno que había interrumpido violentamente en la cocina minutos antes. No sabía exactamente que decir. Nunca se había encontrado en esa situación con nadie. Sí que había mantenido relaciones con otras personas. Pero Sanji era la primera persona en la que se fijaba verdaderamente. Le atrajo desde un comienzo, pero le costó inmensamente reconocerlo. Con el paso del tiempo, esa atracción física se convirtió en algo mucho más profundo. Pero lo que nunca creyó tampoco es que viviría ese momento, que recordaría siempre en su memoria y corazón. Ya que tristemente tenía la certeza de que sería el único...

- Seguramente se habrá dado un golpe y se habrá quedado otra vez dormido en el suelo.- le sonrió consciente de la intención de Zoro al hacer ese comentario.- Mañana me tocará despertarlo.

Zoro respondió con otra sonrisa, aunque ésta era un poco más triste.

Sanji seguía sin entender la tristeza en los ojos del espadachín, pero decidió volver nuevamente a obviarlo.

- Oi, Zoro.

- ¿Sí?.-contestó con nerviosismo.

- ¿Tú pensabas que iba a pasar ésto entre nosotros?

- No.- respondió con toda la inocencia.

- Menos yo.- le contestó el otro con toda claridad y sinceridad. Se terminó el cigarrillo y lo tiró por la borda al mar.

Zoro agachó la cabeza un poco decepcionado por la altanería con la le que contestó.

- Ei, no quería ofenderte.- le levantó la cara y le sonrió tiernamente en señal de disculpa.- Perdona.

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada.- le tranquilizó, aunque su sonrisa no dejaba de percibirse triste. ¿Por qué, aunque intentaran llevarse bien, siempre terminaban hiriéndose mutuamente? Cuando no era uno, era el otro. Y así siempre. ¿No cambiarían nunca?

- Zoro, cuéntame algo de ti.- le propuso el rubio para deshacer la tensión que se encontraba ahora en la cubierta del barco.

- No sé qué puedo contarte.- le miraba incrédulo el espadachín.

- Pues algo de tu vida, de tu infancia,...- Sanji quería saber acerca de Zoro, ya que era del único tripulante del barco que no conocía nada. No podría decirse que hubiera ninguna relación de amistad, solamente de nakamas. Y a veces, ni éso...- Por ejemplo, cuéntame. ¿Dónde naciste?

- No...-titubeaba Zoro. No sabía si deseaba que el cocinero conociese de su vida.-...recuerdo mucho, la verdad. A mi padre no lo conocí y mi madre murió cuando era pequeño. Luego entré en el dojo, y el resto ya lo sabes.

- No, no lo sé.- contestó con una sonrisa triste y siguió expresándose así.- Solo sé que casi te matan por lograr tu sueño.

- ¿Eh?- le miraba atónito el espadachín.

- Lo de ser el mejor espadachín, ¿no?-contestó el rubio.- Ese era tu sueño, es lo único que sé.

Sanji tenía razón. El cocinero no conocía nada de su vida, ni él de la suya. Jamás habían tenido ninguna conversación normal. Todo habían sido peleas y discusiones para llamar la atención del otro. A veces era Sanji el que empezaba las provocaciones, y él se sentía realmente feliz solo con éso. Ver que en algunos momentos no eran sus damas las que centraban toda la atención del cocinero, le hacía sentirse una persona importante en su vida, aunque solo fuera una mínima parte. Pero ahora todo éso le resultaba absurdo. No era así como verdaderamente deseaba haberse acercado al rubio. Si hubiese actuado como debía desde el comienzo, al menos ahora podrían tener una relación de amistad. Aunque

claro, era RORONOA ZORO... Simplemente, no cambiaría nunca. Pero esta vez se comportaría de otra manera, esta vez conseguiría tener la conversación civilizada que nunca logró tener en todo este tiempo con él, esta vez sí, esta vez sería diferente. Por lo que después de estos segundos de reflexión interna, Zoro comenzó hablar. Narró de la forma más detalladamente posible sus experiencias en el dojo, sus entrenamientos. Mas cuando llegó a la parte de Kuina no pudo evitar que se le quebrara la voz.

- Ese era sueño...- parecía que iba a llorar, pero consiguió contenerse las lagrimas.-...y también el mío. Por eso llevo su espada, para conseguir los dos juntos el mismo sueño. Mientras porte su katana, su alma siempre perecerá.

Al escuchar las palabras del peliverde, Sanji no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos en algún lugar recóndito de su corazón.

- ¿Era...- se atrevió a preguntar, aunque dudosamente.-...tu novia?

- Era mucho más que éso.- contestó con toda sinceridad y sentimiento, inconsciente del nudo en el estómago que se le estaba formando a su nakama.- Era mi rival, mi objetivo a batir. Lo era todo para mí.

- La amabas, ¿verdad?- preguntó con los ojos brillosos. Había sido un error preguntarle por su pasado. Aparte de remover sentimientos dolorosos para Zoro, había descubierto que a la que amaba era a su amiga de la infancia, no a él. Ocultó sus ojos azules con el dorado de su flequillo para que el espadachín no le viera como le salía las lagrimas de sus párpados. A éste le resultó realmente hermosa la imagen que le regalaba el rubio, pero no comprendía su reacción. Le retiro el pelo de la cara, y por primera vez vio sus dos ojos.

- ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó con desconcierto.- Era muy importante para mí; pero no, no estaba enamorado de ella.

- ¿De verdad?.- se le caían ya las lagrimas realmente desolado.- ¿No me mientes?

-Claro que no.- le abrazó el espadachín; y posteriormente limpió sus lagrimas con la yema de sus gruesos y ásperos dedos.

- Tus dedos son muy ásperos.- rió con una tierna y dulce sonrisa. Esa respuesta le había aliviado y devuelto la esperanza.

Zoro le correspondió y también rió. Para tranquilizar un poco al cocinero, decidió ser él quien preguntase por algún aspecto de la vida del rubio.

- Y tú, sé que trabajas en el Baratie desde pequeño; pero, ¿y antes? ¿Dónde trabajabas?

Sanji decidió también contarle su pasado con Zeff, y de el sueño de ambos.

- Seguramente a tí te parecerá un sueño demasiado irreal e idealista a diferencia del tuyo.- le explicó.- Pero para mí , para mí es mi mayor objetivo. El mar donde se juntan todos los peces de los cuatro mares. Debe ser realmente precioso.

El gran guerrero se quedó anonado ante la sonrisa más bella que jamás había visto nunca. Sonreía como un niño y el reflejo de la luna caía sobre las relajadas facciones de su cara.

- Tú sí que eres precioso.- declaró mirándole profundamente.

Por primera en su vida, el cocinero se quedó paralizado. Siempre sabía qué decir en cualquier momento. Pero el peliverde había conseguido lo que ninguna persona había logrado hasta ahora: quedarle sin palabras. Lo único que hizo al cabo de un rato fue mover los labios para decir la mayor estupidez que había dicho en mucho tiempo.

- Tengo frío.- susurró cuando una brisa marina pasó por los cuerpos desnudos de los dos jóvenes.

- Ven aquí.- le atrajo hacia él y pasó sus manos por todo su cuerpo con la finalidad de que entrara el calor.

Después de un rato,Zoro acabó preguntando.

- Oye cocinero.- todavía le resultaba extraño llamarle por su nombre.

- ¿Sí?.- le decepcionó un poco que todavía Zoro le llamase así. Pensaba que ya habían superado la fase de la confianza.

- ¿Cuánto has bebido?

- Un poco.- mintió Sanji y colocó sus dedos índice y pulgar en horizontal haciendo referencia a lo que para él significaba un _poco._

- Ya.- rió el espadachín en señal de fingida aceptación.

Sanji también rió, más luego hundió el rostro en el fornido pecho del espadachín.

- Sanji,...- iba a decirle lo que sentía, estaba completamente seguro. Y ahora nadie le iba a interrumpir su momento.-...te amo.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales<strong>: Lo de los guiones largos, prometo que en el próximo capítulo los pongo (lo prometo, nekonata). No sé cuándo volveré a actualizar, ya que tengo que hacer el extra más luego un Doflamingo x Crocodile. Pero no lo voy a dejar tirado, yo siempre termino todo lo que empiezo.

Besos y cuídense.


End file.
